narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Keichii
Keichii Karuo Kenta is raikage from Kumogakure and a member of team Nayume Background Kenta was born in the legendary Keichii clan from Sunagakure.He is the son of the most powerful members of the clan, Sahuna and Senai. Once he was born and his twin , Kimiko . Like the rest of the state copiilo " neighborhood " clan and raised there with his cousins , and Keiko Takahashi . 6 years leaving Sunagakure academy where not talking to anyone and keeps it mysterious identity having no friends. When Arya starts talking to him, Kenta binds to it and says to leave him alone and go. A period does not appear in the academy and spends very little time at home , he almost always wandering . After some time he returns to the academy and even in that day were made up teams . He joined the team with Arya and Osaky . Chunnin exam has protected all the time and comment in one of Gaara because they were from the same village . In the second stage , the one with the battle , Kenta is struggling with Tatsuyo earn . After promoting and becomes chunnin he no longer fulfills debts Nayume team member and one day she finds him and Sensei or makes a moral . Kenta gets upset and says that she is a weak ninja as he trains with his cousins , two of the most famous shinobi . Nayume not say anything and go. When Takahashi disappears Keiko proposes because he was already very strong to leave the village to not destroy it in a forest , Kenta finds out that he has a demon, but it is a beast with tails , just a demon it hurts every time when he is upset . Kenta has a nervous breakdown and wounds caused by demon Keiko feels and then realizes that he needs to help him control the Hamuno . From that moment she hated him behave and Kenta begins to hate . After becoming very strong at 17 returns to the village accompanied by his cousin and is greeted by his friends and other ninja who never speak . Arya hug him but he does not consider that the girl and hits and gossip nebagand in mind the next he is going home. After a while he comes and meets Nayume team but a mission that his colleagues had come to be killed and he disappears. At 18 they face in Kumogakure where he became a well known and respected ninja . Sent on a mission to Omoile in Konoha , at a party he meets Myua Takatashi and try to tackle but it eluded him and his male pride is trampled = ) ) . Finally the insitentele 's and what 's heard are a couple. Returning to Sunagakure kills cousin and all then formed a team with Kovu Hamasaki and Akasuna Hozuki . In the great war , as a future Raikage is placed as the commander of allied forces when , Keiko Takahashi , Osaky and Arya are seen resurrected by Edo Tensei technique . Kenta is killed by memories and does not want to fight people 's fondest so joins Madara and reveals all . Kovu and the rest of her friends say I'm disappointed but he does not care and is fighting with his friends. Personality Kenta is always a childish person but very serious at fighting and always win With Myua his girlfriend is usually very romantic. The clan does not keep any contact. Appearance Kenta has special orange hair with red eyes. In Part I he wears an unbuttoned collar jacket, brown shirt and Vizin. He has black pants and shoes, their characteristics shinobi. In the second part he wears a dark blue shirt with collar, vest village, a purple bandana on his forehead. He has the kind of frame leg marked with Keichii clan and village characteristic boots. Abilities Kenta was taught by Raikage certain skills related to electricity. Kekkei Genkai The Keichii clan, they lives in Sunagakure they created the ability to control eye gaze sand and earth. All through that ability they can cause eye tornado of sand and fatal damage. Ability can be only used in areas with sand. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Kenta Chunin exam passes with flying colors over the woods and helping tannoy, Osaky and Arya to get through first. Wait there pretty much by other competitors. Teachers begin to comment on how that should be removed from the examination Kenta. After all members arrive, he is fighting Tatsuyo earn. After the battle's end, Kenta leaves the exam room. After promoting and becomes chunnin he no longer fulfills debts Nayume team member and one day she finds him and Sensei or makes a moral. Kenta gets upset and says that she is a weak ninja as he trains with his cousins, two of the most famous shinobi During the Timeskip In the time between the two sides, Kenta leaves the village with his cousin Keiko, who was coached by Pakura and after her death, Keiko has become the best fighter in Sunagakure. It Kenta he defeats a tough workout and throwing heavy words. He begins to hate. After becoming very strong at 17 returns to the village accompanied by his cousin and is greeted by his friends and other ninja who never speak. He is friends with the world. Part II Kenta rebuild his team with Sensei Nayume and his teammates Osaky and Aryase. In one mission, his teammates are seriously injured then die. Osaky simulates his death and disappears when Arya dies in the arms of Kent. After three months, a mysterious shinobi appears in their village and by Akasuna, he meets Kenta that shinobi. He learns that his name is Kovu Hamasaki. At the urging of Nayume that convinces Kent proposes two form a team. That becomes the new team-Nayume. Team 31. The Great War In the great war, his former teammates are resurrected by Edo Tensei and Kenta is stunned by the feelings and memories. Akasuna and Kovu them a speech preachy, but although Kenta had fought only good until then, the words of Takahashi, Keiko and the rest, Kenta decides to join the badass, Obito and Kabuto. He will fight with his friends. Trivia According to the databook(s): *Kenta's hobby is walking. *Kenta wanted to spend his life with Fujiko, but now he loves Myua. *Kenta's favourite foods are sushi and ramen. *Kenta had completed 800 official missions in total: 140 D-rank, 150 C-rank, 300 B-rank, 100 A-rank, 110 S-rank. *Kenta's favourite phrase is "I'm sorry. You need to calm dawn" Quotes *''"I love you."'' *''"You have to kill you"'' *''"I will protect my loved ones the expense of my life."'' *''"Give up this life. I will help you"'' *''"I'll be Raikage"'' *''"I belong from the Keichii clan and we do not give up"'' *''"Get ready to cross death"'' *''"I welcome you in hell"'' *''"Shinobi no need feelings"'' *''"Everybody dies. Today, tomorrow, after tomorrow. Everybody die"'' Category:Sunagakure Category:Kumogakure Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:OC Art Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Kage Category:ANBU Category:FINAL